


Frienemies

by Cassiopeia13



Series: The Adventures of Loki on Midgard [6]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), Loki likes Italian, M/M, Magical Dragons, Powerful Loki, Thor likes selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: “Dropping you into a portal allowed me to gauge your magical abilities, and,” Strange paused, looking at Thor then back at Loki slightly confused, “do you even have a phone?”Ridiculous question. “Of course I do, the latest Google has to offer. How ELSE would I get on the internet and keep up with what you humans were doing? Or read all the lovely highly explicit stories about Thor and my self? The other day I read one where Thor’s lightning entered m-”March 2014





	Frienemies

It seemed to Loki that every day more and more humans with superhuman abilities were being talked about in the news; enhanced they called them, mutants who would gain an extra ability at puberty. It was utterly annoying and Loki did his best to steer clear of the drama that was unfolding between two factions of the meta-humans; those who believed that mutants and humans could live side by side in harmony, and those who believed that any persons without meta abilities were unworthy and therefore deserved death. Loki scoffed at that idea, all humans were beneath Asgardians, and yet he didn’t want to stomp them out, rule them perhaps, but not stomp them out. Plus, the logic was utterly flawed; if all humans gained meta abilities it would make all humans no different than they’d always been, only with a greater ability to slaughter one another. 

For the most part, humanity was tiresome and Loki had no time for them, with very few acceptions. It was the reason he made Thor swear to him that though Loki would live with the Avengers he refused to become one. Sure, he helped out once in a while with much protesting on his part, but for Loki, the tower was a place for him and Thor to fuck one another and nothing more than that. Earth held many wonders and Loki enjoyed exploring them all as long as he didn’t have to do it near any part of humanity. 

It was a rainy Saturday in Manhattan when Loki first felt a magical disturbance unlike any he’d ever felt before. He was curled up in an overstuffed chair the common area with a book while Thor and Banner attempted to crush one another at a digital video game. Romanov and Barton were with Sheild and Rogers and Stark were in Stark’s bedroom engaged in carnal relations. Every so often Loki smirked at an echoing moan he was more than certain only him and Thor could hear. 

After the third noticed reset of time, Loki frowned and put his book aside. Very few had magical abilities strong enough to affect time or even reality. Loki did of course, especially since he had the Tesseract and could use its power to boost his own, but outside of himself he knew no one who possessed the knowledge and had the magical strength to pull off a time reset and yet it had happened three times in as little as twenty minutes. At the fourth ripple of time resetting Loki stood, glaring around the room and teleported himself to the closest point of the magic. 

He looked around, it was dark where he was, and much warmer than it had been in NY and everyone around him was frozen in time. It was quite extraordinary to see such power being wielded by someone who wasn’t him. Above him was a strange entity, old and extremely powerful, and very very dark. It wasn’t anything Loki had seen before so he waited as time reset itself again, and again, and again. Forty times time reset itself while Loki watched, and then suddenly time moved forward as if nothing had happened. Those on the ground facing off against one another made idle threats until the, Loki assumed bad guys with weird sigils carved into their foreheads, never a good idea, suddenly turned to ash and were pulled to the entity in the sky and it vanished as if it had never been. 

Loki watched, cloaked in invisibility as Earth’s newest wizards collected themselves and started to clean up the area around them. Loki scowled and teleported back to the tower, flopping in the overstuffed chair with a growl. Thor looked up from the game, giving Banner the chance to pound his character into the ground, winning the game. “Are you okay, Brother? You’re growling.”

“Did you know Earth had wizards?” Loki complained, sitting up. “Wizards, Thor! Magic users. Not as skilled as I am, of course, but still. They’re here, and they’re using magic. That is MY speciality! How dare someone else come in and starts using that which they cannot possibly understand.” He folded his arms again and pouted, though would never admit to doing so. “Magic is a skill, an art form, you cannot possibly know enough to wield it properly in the lifespan of a human.” 

Thor gave him a sorrowful look and Loki wanted to stab him, so he did, teleporting to the couch and shoving a blade deep into his brother’s gut. Thor grunted, his hands going around Loki’s arms to hold him tightly in place. Banner, used to such things after the almost two years of the brothers living in the tower, moved to the chair vacated by Loki without saying a word. “Don’t give me that pitying look, Thor! I am a powerful sorcerer! THE most powerful sorcerer and here this human wizard comes in and resets time.” He pulled the dagger out, ignoring Thor’s grunt of pain and pulling out of his arms to pace in front of the TV. “He reset TIME, Thor, do you have any idea how difficult that is?!”

“Loki,” Thor panted, hand pressed to his side where he was bleeding, “humans are allowed to use magic, though I did not know any were doing so.” He stood, his face twisting in pain to go to his brother, taking Loki into his arms. “First, can you please heal me, that hurt, and second, calm down, no one is trying to claim they know more about magic than you. How did you find this out? And what do you mean someone reset time?”

Bruce, who had somehow gotten popcorn, sat in the chair and watched the two brothers as if they were the greatest entertainment. Loki wanted to stab him but knew Thor would take offence to that. Instead, he rolled his eyes and pressed his hand to Thor’s side, healing the wound and delighting in the muttered “fuck” it pulled from his brother’s mouth. “I felt it, while you two were playing your game. I felt a shift in reality. A powerful shift in reality and followed it to Hong Kong where some dark entity was engaged in a battle with a sorcerer who had the ability to reset time. Naturally, I also have this ability, but it takes a considerable amount of power to do so and no human should have that much power.”

The argument continued for three months, Loki muttering about wizards whenever he felt a magical energy close by, or something happened that only a sorcerer could pick up on. Thor was his usual patient self, but the other Avengers had taken to leaving the room whenever Loki started to rant about abuse of magic. Stark started playing the Harry Potter theme song over the loudspeakers whenever Loki talked about magic until Loki blew up the speakers, then he switched to humming it. Secretly, Loki thought it was funny so refrained from stabbing the man or blowing up his lab in revenge. 

March was unseasonably cold for humans, but Thor, and especially Loki with his frost giant heritage, were perfectly comfortable and enjoyed the long walk from midtown to Little Italy where they hoped to find a place for lunch. Italian had quickly become Loki’s favourite Earth food, and there was nowhere on Earth, aside from Italy, that served Italian food better than Little Italy in Manhattan. The streets were filled with tourists and locals all looking for a place to eat that was warm and inviting and not a chain restaurant. Loki knew exactly where he was going, the corner of Mulberry St. and Hester had one of the best fooderies in the known universe, in Loki’s opinion, and he ate there as often as possible. 

Thor turned the corner, crossing the street with his brother before stopping to take a selfie with a group of young students. “We’re going to that place again?” Thor asked though he sounded curious more than annoyed as he bent and grinned into the camera. Loki rolled his eyes at the fawning over his oaf of a brother, but couldn’t help smiling when one of the women said she was studying physics to learn how to create a portal like the one Thor travelled on. 

He was about to answer Thor’s question, that yes, they were going to “that place again” when a portal opened under him giving him just enough time to yelp out Thor’s name before he fell. The tunnel was dark and musty and though Loki couldn’t see a damned thing, he could feel that he was somewhere outside of time. It took him thirty minutes to break through the magical barrier and teleport himself to Thor’s location where he landed in an ungraceful heap by his brother’s feet. When he looked up, the wizard who’d turned back time so many times was sitting in a chair opposite his brother. “Are you kidding me?!” Loki yelled jumping to his feet. “I was falling for thirty minutes before I managed to break out of that pitiful excuse of a timestream!” He glared at the wizard, knives appearing in his hands. “You think yourself a sorcerer, do you? You have no idea what magic can do.” 

“Loki,” Thor called getting to his feet and putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder. The trickster snarled but the daggers disappeared back into the pocket dimension Loki kept them in. “This is Dr. Stephen Strange, he’s a wizard. I think he’s the one you felt several months ago.”

“Yes, Thor, I got that part, thank you,” Loki drawled not taking his eyes off the wizard. “Why did you try to trap me in a time portal? A weak one at that. I know you have more power than that weak attempt conveyed.”

The sorcerer stood, one eyebrow rising as Loki spoke. “You felt time moving three months ago?” He asked, looking surprised. 

 

“Yes of course,” Loki answered rolling his eyes. “Time reset four times before I decided to investigate and teleported to Hong Kong where some very old, very dark entity was no doubt trying to wreak havoc on this planet. I will give humanity credit, it is never boring on this little blue marble. Some kind of force is always trying to kill you all or take over the world.” 

“You included,” Strange answered. Loki sneered. He didn’t need some second-rate wizard bringing up his troubled past. He knew what he’d done, and he’d also made up for it several times over. Not to mention the fact that he wasn’t entirely in control of himself when that had all happened. The mind stone was quite powerful, and though it had opened his eyes to a sea of knowledge he’d not previously had, it also left him suspectable to Thanos’s control. Not his finest moment. “As your brother said, my name is Dr. Stephen Strange and I’ve been tasked with keeping watch over the magical beings on Earth who could pose a threat. That quite obviously, includes you.”

Folding his arms, Loki leaned against Thor’s chair looking highly unimpressed. “You could have called or sent a text.”

“Dropping you into a portal allowed me to gauge your magical abilities, and,” Strange paused, looking at Thor then back at Loki slightly confused, “do you even have a phone?”

Ridiculous question. “Of course I do, the latest Samsung has to offer. How ELSE would I get on the internet and keep up with what you humans were doing? Or read all the lovely highly explicit stories about Thor and my self? The other day I read one where Thor’s lightning entered m-”

“Loki!” Thor bellowed jumping out of his chair and cutting Loki off mid-word. “The wizard doesn’t need to hear about how you slash the internet.” 

Strange looked both confused and uncomfortable which had Loki smirking and Thor was the colour of a beat which had him laughing out right. He doubled over, holding onto the chair as he laughed. “Your faces,” he gasped as he laughed. “Oh, that was too good, and it’s called slash fiction.” He sighed, getting a hold of himself and smoothing down imaginary wrinkles out of his shirt. “I assure you, Dr. Strange, I have no desire for global subjugation. I explore your planet, I read your books and I watch your videos, and that is the extent of what I do.” He paused then shrugged. “Well, there was that one instance where Peter and I destroyed Stark's lab with the black hole we were creating but that was science and not magic and it was an accident. Either way, I am no more a threat to you than my brother is and even if I were, your magic is no match for mine.”

“Loki,” Thor warned wrapping his hand around Loki’s wrist. “Please do not bate our new friend. He will not take kindly to your rudeness.”

“My ru-” The prince scowled cutting himself off and glaring at first his brother and then the wizard. “I think the wizard has more important things to worry about at the moment, Brother Mine, than my rudeness. Like the dragon currently running amok through this mausoleum. Enjoy.” Without waiting for an answer from either, Loki teleported him and Thor back to the Avengers tower. The last thing he heard before they disappeared was another voice yelling that there was a dragon flying around and how the hell were dragons even real?! Loki would give it time before transporting the dragon to Peter, knowing his friend would take good care of the tiny creature. He sent out a quick text, warning the teenager of the dragon’s arrival, getting a paragraph of emoji's in reply, before flopping in his overstuffed chair and picking up his book. Thor stood over him, arms crossed with a scowl on his face.

“Stop glaring at me, you’re going to burn a hole through my head,” Loki protested not looking up from his book, though he wasn’t reading it either. The others in the room turned to look at the two of them, curious about what was happening. “It was just a tiny dragon, Thor, and it won’t hurt… much. She might singe a few things, but really he deserves it.” Without answering Thor sighed and sank to the couch beside Barton. Loki couldn’t help his tiny chuckle; having a wizard around to mess with was going to be a lot of fun… for him.

Definitely a lot of fun.


End file.
